Vaughn Schaf
Vaughn Schaf is the leader of Team VERT. His weapon of choice is (no name atm?) Appearance Vaughn is a young man of fair complexion and slim build. With his hair being short, messy and of a blue-greyish shade of grey paired with light antique bronze colored eyes - to which one eye is covered by a white cotton bandage wrap, being of Faunus heritage he has a pair Merino (sheep) horns. He wears a short jet colored jacket with cuffs folded back in the color of tuscan red over an old lavender colored vest and a stripped long-sleeved shirt in the colors of light and dark mahogany, over top his outfit he has a large kerchief tied around his neck in the same color as his jacket cuffs. His pants are of the same tuscan red color with suspenders hanging down from his hips along with a golden colored chain belt around his waist, just below his knees he has metal like bracelets paired with onyx with white colored stripped knee-high boots. His emblem is located both on the handle of his weapon as well as in the form on a keychain hanging from his belt. Personality Vaughn is quite timid yet he tends to be very polite to everyone around him, although he tends to avoid eye contact the best he possibly can - usually looking towards the ground until told or given permission to look up due to his past. Background Vaughn was born in secrecy as his father was a poor Merino Faunus forced to do labor work for a wealthier family to which his mother was the eldest daughter of the head of the wealthy family. His parents relationship was a secret and forbidden one as his mother was that of a higher status while also being a Human, and his father was poor laborer and Faunus. Once born Vaughn was often hidden away in a chamber underground, usually blocking out the sounds of his crying, although his mother tended to him the best she could without looking too suspicious by always disappearing in order to feed and nurture him as his father did his labor work. (WIP, will redefine this much more.) Affiliations WIP Weapons and Abilities Weapon Chain Whip > Sword? (Semblance name; Guardian Angel) Abilities Despite being on the more slim and weak looking side, Vaughn is physically strong and quite skilled with his weapon. (WIP) Relationships Team VERT *Eira Deryn is much like a mature sister to him, he tends to read books with Eira on days they have free time - he treats her with the highest respect as he would to an upper family memeber. She's calm and quiet but can be extremely supportive and helpful when he needs it or when he feels blue, he also has a small crush on her. *Rishi Harb and Vaughn have been close friends from a young age - despite their opposite personalities they get along just fine and know their limits and boundaries. At some point Vaughn had developed some romantic feelings although Rishi was completely oblivious to them and brushed them off as Vaughn just being close as they usually were. *Tiba Sya to Vaughn is quite energetic, loud and just too much for him to handle but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy her company as she tends to have a positive aura around her - something he needs in his life. Friends Maria Adelaide was one of Vaughn's first friends and soon became one of his first love interests, (Love interest/Second cousin) Family Rhydderch Schaf (Father) Titania Adelaide (Mother) Image Gallery Official Graphics: Concept Art: Official Designs: WaistUpCommissionVaughn.png|Vaughn Commission by ruuto-kun on dA Trivia *Vaughn alludes to The Lamb from the nursery rhyme "Mary Had a Little Lamb", but with a much darker tone. **''Vaughn'' is Welsh for "Little", Schaf is the German word for "Sheep" which can relate to the color white as their wool tends to be of a white like color. His full name would translate to "Little Sheep". References WIP Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male Category:Faunus